This invention relates to fuel cells that convert hydrogen and oxygen to electricity and water. The new system and method may operate to convert steam to hydrogen and oxygen to supply a fuel cell to produce electricity and water or steam.
Various system and methods using reformation processes for hydrocarbons, other combustion gasses and steam to produce hydrogen may be known. These reformation processes may depend on a reforming catalyst to convert hydrocarbons in the presence of water vapor to produce hydrogen and other gas products, for example, carbon monoxide. The hydrogen and other products may be passed through a separation membrane to filter the hydrogen and impurities such as water vapor, carbon dioxide, methane, carbon monoxide and residual hydrocarbons. The hydrogen may be fed into the anode side of a fuel cell to be split into hydrogen ions and electrons. The electrons may be used to generate electricity and the hydrogen ions may be reacted with air to form a fuel cell exhaust stream.